


Cupid

by erzatscarlet



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Also putting an end to the Lames, And I get to add one of my favorite tropes of the kiss mark on Kara's cheek, But the Supercorp crawled in without me noticing, F/F, F/M, I Ship It, Nia and Brainy have potential, One can hope they will also break up in canon, So sue me, SuperCorp, The original idea was only Nia/Brainy, This is mainly Kara playing cupid and then backfiring, What happens when I talk with my friend Lupe, this was fun to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-22 22:57:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16607012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erzatscarlet/pseuds/erzatscarlet
Summary: What happens when Kara has too much free time  on her hands and wants to help two of her friends to realize about their feelings.orKara Danvers playing cupid on Nia and Brainy.





	Cupid

Cupid

Two weeks have passed since Jensen and the parasite and yet no clue as to what would happen next. The Sons of Liberty, as they called themselves, had being eerily quite. It made the DEO nervous and Alex a little bit more paranoid than usual. But it was not so bad for one Kara Danvers, CatCo reporter. The decrease in Supergirl duties let her concentrate in her new found project on alien profiles.

James had green lit the weekly column. They had worked out the details of how this would work. Kara didn’t want a repeat of exposing an alien and making them an easy target for the growing hate. She would do all she could during this momentary calm weather, this peace before the storm, as Alex had put it.

So Kara put herself to work and interviewed her first alien citizen. The alien bar was always a good place to find someone willing. That first day she basically got enough contact information for weekly pieces for the foreseeable future. When the first piece came out it was well received by the public. Sure, there were the nasty “roach” comments and internet trolls, but overall it had a really good feedback.

So now she was writing her second piece, but something didn’t feel quite right. She needed a fresh pair of eyes and an unbiased opinion.

"Nia, could you come here for a second?"

"Do you need anything, Kara?"

"Your opinion on this piece. I feel that something is missing but cant pin point exactly what," Nia looks taken aback

"Me? Really? Wouldn’t a more experience reporter be a better option?"

"If I wanted their ideas I would have asked them, but I called you. Don't sell yourself short, Nia"

The girl smiles and nods moving in front of the computer to read Kara's article. They start discussing the different ways this interview could pan out when Nia's phone lights up with an incoming message. Brainy's name appears on the screen. Nia's smile returns, brighter than before and reaching her eyes.

"Sorry, give me one second," while she replies, Kara observes and analyzes.

So Nia and Brainy were text buddies? She knew they had met each other during the pizza place fiasco when Brainy's image inducer had failed. Apparently, Nia had wanted to keep in touch but Brainy had misinterpreted her request back then. It seems that now everything was clearer between the two. Kara also went back to that tiny roof party they had had a couple weeks ago. She remembered both Nia and Brainy's reaction upon seeing each other again. Nia's body language was that of a teenager with a crush and the fact that she didn't react badly to Brainy's stalker speech was actually a good sign.

And now she had this interaction. Interesting. She needed to know more. She was noisy like that.

"Sorry about that"

"No, not at all. Didn't know you had exchanged numbers with Brainy. Something I should know?" way to go, Danvers. Smooth.

"We are just friends," says Nia. "If I knew his specie took things so literally I would have phrased what I told him that time we met so differently."

"So you like him?"

"Yeah, sure, he is nice," Kara pretends not to notice the faint blush.

So Nia Nal had a crush on Brainy. It was so cute and adorable. Now she needed to confirm if Brainy felt the same... or if he even realized he did. Oh Rao please let him realize.

///

Later at the DEO she goes directly to Brainy.

"So you been texting Nia?" says Kara not pulling her punches. With Brainy the best way was the direct way.

"Nia Nal? Yes. She is... quite pleasant to talk to."

"Really?"

"It’s more difficult than I thought it would be to find sharp minds such as hers in this century. The conversations are refreshing and enlightening."

"So you like her?"

"Quite obvious observation. I wouldn’t talk to her if I didn’t," after that he returns to his surveillance duty and other DEO tasks. Kara doesn’t stay around. She goes to Alex.

"Brainy has a crush"

Alex does a spit take with her coffee. "What?"

"Well... I think he has if I’m honest, would have to confirm that later somehow, BUT I’m sure that a certain someone does have a crush on him."

Alex sighs "I cant believe you notice that on Brainy but fail to see the other obvious."

"What?"

"Nothing," Alex rolls her eyes. Her sister ladies and gentlepeople.

"You aren't even a tiny bit curious?"

"Ok fine, I'll bite. Whose the lucky one?"

"Nia Nal, and I need your help."

Alex recognizes that look in her sister's eyes. The one that promised a wedding planning. "No"

///

Kara organizes everything so Brainy arrives with a package for her from Alex just when she is working with Nia.

"Hey! Brainy! Over here!" she calls loudly. Really, so smooth. Nia turns to him casually, but Kara can hear her heart going from 0 to 100 in a second. "Alex told me you were coming with something for me?"

"Yes. I have it here," he puts a medium size box on the table and turns to the other woman. Pleasant smile on his face. "Nia Nal, its nice to see you."

"How many times do I have to tell you, Brainy. Just Nia is fine," she turns to Kara. "What's in the box?"

"Just some old journals. A side project I’m plotting. And talking about plotting," she looks between the two youngsters in front of her. "Now that you are here, could you go with Nia to Noonans? It's my turn to get coffees but I'm a little busy and the order is too big for just one person to carry."

"Sure, I don't see the harm in it."

"Great!" she sees them leave in pleasant conversation and smiles like the cat that ate the canary.

///

It took them a little over an hour to return. But Brainy seemed in a hurry. He just puts the coffee down, says goodbye, and leaves. "Well," Kara thinks. "At least he used the door"

"How did it go?" she asks Nia, the girl passing her what she thinks is diabetes in a cup.

"All good. No problem."

"And Brainy?"

"He's a sweetheart. Still a little bit shaken about public places. What happened in the pizza parlor did leave a scar. He said he was trying to use mental boxes to forget about it. I don't know who suggested that, but if I ever see them I’m giving them a piece of my mind. Its a really unhealthy practice. I told him as much and suggested facing his fears instead of hiding. Like you told me that time."

Kara takes Nia's hand and squeezes. "I'm proud of you. Brainy is lucky to have you," Nia blushes prettily. "So, plans to see each other again?"

"No, why?"

///

As soon as Kara arrives at the DEO a few minutes later (she faked an urgent call from her sister for Nia) she takes Brainy by the ear and drags him using all her super strength to an empty room to yell at him for not asking Nia out.

"Wait. You are saying I should?"

"Its the logical thing to do when you like someone!" Kara pales for a second. Maybe she read it wrong? "Cause you like her right? Like romantic feelings?"

"I’m not entirely sure. Its the first time I’ve felt something similar. I need more data on this beyond friendship you are mentioning. What is it called again?"

"Its called 'going on a date'... but ask Alex about the details. I haven’t dated in a while," Brainy stares intently at her. Kara could almost hear the turmoil inside his head.

"I’m confused," he declares. "You are saying that if you like someone as more than a friend the logical thing is to ask them out, am I right?"

"Well... yes."

"Then why haven’t you asked Lena Luthor out on a date and why is she dating James Olsen instead of asking you out?" Kara gapes.

"Say what?"

"You see, I have noticed the following about your interactions with each other," Brainy proceeds to make a long list of examples. Kara doesn’t know where to hide, face getting redder and hotter by the second. "And your gaze. I've noticed that your eyes always gravitate down to Lena's cleva-"

"Stop it!" She pushes him, maybe a little to strong. Brainy flies to the wall and dents it. "Brainy! Oh Rao I'm so sorry!"

"I think I deserved that. I did make you feel embarrassed. I’m sorry. I was out of line"

"Yeah, well, if we could go back to talking about your crush on Nia instead of mine on Lena"

"So you do admit to having this crush. It means feelings, right?" Kara sighs.

"Yes it means feelings and no I don't have a crush on Lena"

"My data shows otherwise. I think Alex would call your state as being in denial."

"Focus Brainy. You like Nia and I’m pretty sure Nia feels something as well so I think you should ask her out on a date"

"I think we can get to what people call a compromise"

"Ok fine. Name your price."

"I ask Nia out on a date if you ask Lena on one as well."

///

Alex cant stop laughing when Kara tells her the deal with Brainy.

"You are the worst, Alex."

"Maybe, I don't care. This is hilarious. So, what's your plan?"

"I’m just gonna ask her to a lunch date. We've had those before. No big deal"

"Keep fooling yourself Supergirl"

Kara goes home that day feeling conflicted and unable to stop thinking about Brainy's words. Does she really like Lena like that? Does Lena likes HER like that? Could it be possible?

///

One week passes. Brainy complies with his part of the deal and asks Nia out. The next day Kara asks her about it.

"It was nice. Really nice. I think something could happen? I’m not sure yet. We'll have to see. Both of us."

"Another date soon?"

"Yes," Nia smiles. "He said it was my turn to ask as he didn’t want to pressure me into an outdated social convention that seemed to prioritize the male power over their partner and give them the upper hand of the situation. So, upon my request, we are going to the movies this weekend"

"I’m glad, Nia," she really was.

"Thanks. Oh! And before I forget... he also told me to remind you about your part of the deal?"

Kara groans and lets her face fall to her desk.

///

She goes to L-Corp that afternoon. She felt nervous. Damn it she was so freaking nervous. And she knew, she just knew, that she truly felt something.

It was only logical.

She steps into Lena's office floor and greets Jess.

"I'm sorry Miss Danvers, this time I really need you to wait out here. Lena is having a not so pleasant... conversation with Mr. Olsen at the moment."

"Oh," right, James. Kara's mood goes down a lot. She doesn't let Jess to catch on that. "Sure, I'll wait, but is everything ok?"

"I'll let you know if the best friend card needs to be played"

Kara nods and sits. She is tempted to use her super hearing but thinks better of it.

20 minutes later the door flies open hitting the wall and bouncing back and a very enraged James Olsen walks out. He was so into his anger he doesn’t notice Kara's presence or acknowledges Jess's complain about good behavior.

Lena appears by the door. She was shooting daggers from her eyes at James's retreating figure.

"Lena?" the woman jumps, startled, and turns to her. Her expression softening immediately.

"Kara! You are a balm for the soul! I'm so happy to see you!" Lena moves to hug her. Kara can't complain. They break after a few seconds and walk into the office. Kara has to give it to Lena. Her door was a sturdy one. It closed without a hinge.

"Lena, I’m sorry, is this a bad time? Should I return later?" Lena shakes her head and sits on the couch. Kara follows and takes her hands. "What happened?"

"I just broke up with James," she says bluntly.

"Oh my God, why?"

"I couldn’t continue with this charade any longer. Everything had being coming down for a while now, but since he started with all the Guardian thing again and his long conversations with that pity excuse of a man, Benjamin Lockwood, I just couldn’t go on. I was not going to be thrown in the same sac as those trolls just because of my relationship with James."

"And you told him all that?"

"And that maybe if he stops using his ass like a hat we could talk like civilized people again"

Kara can't help but laugh. "Oh Rao! You are amazing! I’m sorry it didn't work out, though"

"You are?"

"Not really. But isn't that what I'm supposed to say?" Lena's turn to laugh.

"So, what brings you here? Or its just some ESP best friend power coming to my rescue?"

"Something like that?" Kara takes a deep breath. "Maybe its too soon. I mean, you literally broke up with your boyfriend less than 10 minutes ago. But... would you... would you consider...uhm...?" Lena's eyebrows raise in surprise. Her expression quickly transforms into a playful one.

"Kara Danvers, are you trying to ask me out?"

"I think so? I mean, yes... Yes. Would you go on a date with me?"

///

Brainy receives a message from Nia.

Its a picture.

Kara with a bright red lipstick mark on her cheek and a goofy smile on her face.

Brainy chuckles.

He was so showing this to Alex later.

 


End file.
